


Schrodinger’s (Nyan) Cat

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Ian has no idea how Science works, M/M, Not that shippy but sort of, One Shot, Scientific Method of something or other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Hypothesis: Luke might, in fact, be a cat in human form. This should be easily testable.





	

_**Trial One:** Water _

 

It was raining, luckily enough for his experiment. So, yes, of course he had to schedule a meeting that day, and of course he had to wait by the doors so he could observe Luke coming over from Bluebell. It didn’t matter that Jeff kept looking at him all confused, this was Science, after all.

 

Still, the Subject, as he approached the meeting place, seemed to not be in any lower spirits than usual. Carrying an umbrella, yes, but not at all unhappy about the rain. Upon further inspection, Ian noted mud splashes on the hem of Luke’s pants, suggesting that he’d likely stepped in a puddle on the way there but hadn’t minded, perhaps not even noticed.

 

His spirits seemed normal during the meeting as well. Perfectly normal, more cheerful even.

 

_**Results:** Mixed, rain does not seem to dampen Subject’s mood and he didn’t mind or notice stepping in a puddle, but he did carry an umbrella, perhaps indicating a dislike of being wet? _

 

_**Trial Two:** Fish _

 

They were serving some sort of fish in the cafeteria that day. Well, among other things, but what mattered in this case was that Luke had gotten the fish. Ian felt a bit creepy watching him so closely, but it was for Science, that was as valid a reason as any.

 

He barely seemed to eat it, however. Instead, he seemed to take the time given for lunch to write things down in a battered, spiral-bound notebook, crossing them out, frowning, and writing something else instead over and over and over and what was he even doing, homework? While he wasn’t looking, Ian leaned across the table to try and sneak a look at it. Lyrics, of course. What else would he have expected?

 

There was nothing about the meal that engaged the Subject, Ian felt he was far more focused on whether Luke was eating than Luke was.

 

_Results: Inconclusive whether or not Subject likes fish, leaning towards negative._

 

_**Trial Three:** Trees _

 

Ian was getting a bit annoyed by this point, so he decided to skip straight towards one of the more telling tests: tree-climbing. To test this, he’d had to engage some volunteers to motivate the Subject.

 

That’s to say he paid PBG to dare Luke to climb one of the trees in the field by the school. Daring the Subject himself would have run contrary to his goals of observing things that happened without his input, and while it was easy to make a case he did provide input in the trial, results were sometimes worth a few shortcuts. That was Science, after all.

 

But, luckily, the results were immediate and satisfactory- or rather, he walked by the tree Luke had been dared to climb up five minutes later to find him seated on one of the top branches, looking rather uncomfortable. When questioned, the subject said something to the effect of “Okay, tell PBG I got up here, but like, do you think you could help me get down?”

 

Ian found himself smiling as he agreed to find someone to help.

 

_**Results:** Positive. Subject cannot climb back down a freaking tree. Jeff, however, is quite skilled at it. _

 

_**Trial Four:** Laser Pointer _

 

Encouraged by the results of Trial Three, Ian decided to have a bit of fun with the next one. During one of their D&D games, meaning that fittingly, the Subject was in the costume that had sparked the study in the first place, he brought a laser pointer and started subtly moving it across the table. His own costume proved Scientifically advantageous, as the eyepatch allowed him to better point the laser without having to worry about closing one eye.

 

Luke’s eyes did seem drawn to the moving red dot, but he made no attempts to chase it, only sighed and looked up at Ian with a look of annoyance. “Seriously? Seriously.” The Subject laughed out of exasperation. “I swear, if you make fun of me for this one more time I’m gonna put hair dye in your shampoo.”

 

Despite being unsure whether hair dye worked that way, Ian decided to take that as a cue to stop.

 

_**Results:** Negative, Subject made no attempts to chase the light. Jared seemed more engaged by it than he did. _

 

_**Trial Five:** ??? _

 

Honestly, Ian wasn’t even sure if he should continue. Luke seemed to be on to him, and not exactly thrilled to add. Still, he was unsatisfied with calling the study inconclusive, so he went over his notes on it once more during a meeting while he thought no one was paying attention, trying to see if anything could be gathered from the trials.

 

Seems he was wrong about that, as he heard laughter behind him after a few minutes. “What the hell are you doing?”, the Subject asked, and Ian felt a bit embarrassed.

 

“Science?” was the best answer he could come up with.

 

“I’m not a cat, you know,” he was assured as Luke sat down next to him, maybe a bit too close. “Just like you’re not a one-eyed Star Warrior from the planet Halfmoon.”

 

He just shrugged as Luke continued to lean over him to look at the papers. “Wow, okay, this is kinda… ah, that’s why he told me to climb the tree… Well, I mean, you sure had… an idea. Think you could maybe test next if Creeps is actually a ghost?”

 

“Creeps isn’t a ghost,” Ian assured him. “I’ve seen him touch stuff.”

 

Luke suddenly pouted. “Aw, okay. I guess if you don’t wanna. And I was gonna help you too!”

 

It was too much to bear. Ian let out a sigh. “Stop with the puppy dog eyes, that’s cheating.”

 

The pout was replaced with a grin that made Ian seriously doubt he wasn’t talking to a cat. “Awesome! This'll be fun!”

  
_**Results:** Creeps is probably not a ghost but Luke doesn’t take no for an answer and is probably a cat._


End file.
